


Feelings on Fire (Guess I'm a Bad Liar)

by KyttyPride



Category: Class of 198x, Cow Chop
Genre: Detention, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, based off a prompt i was sent god bless, breakfast club vibez, class of 198x - Freeform, i love them and want them all to be happy, i tried my best lmao, they all like each other so be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyttyPride/pseuds/KyttyPride
Summary: What is up with people asking her about kissing today? If someone had told Hannah that she would have gotten detention with a bunch of hooligans, only to kiss two out of the three, and get high the very same day she would have laughed in their faces…and yet, here she is.





	Feelings on Fire (Guess I'm a Bad Liar)

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to Lyss6a from tumblr for giving me the most amazing prompt which resulted in me writing this. Without her, it would have never been done. (http://cattlechop.tumblr.com/post/163355513943/au-where-none-of-the-alien-shit-happens-but-they)
> 
> Also thanks to the ever so wonderful Sara (Sovereign-Of-The-Castle on tumblr) for reading over my mess of a work and just being so kind. They have been the most helpful ever, and a wonderful person to have in my corner.
> 
> And Clarity, of course, forever my muse. You can find her at theclairvxyant
> 
> Be sure to check them all out on tumblr!
> 
> (Also, any grammar/tense mistakes are my own, because that's what I get for trusting Word).

**I.**

“So like, what happened to your faces?”

The small click of Amanda’s compact closing is almost too loud in the silent room. It echoes off the large, empty spaces, filling a void that has yet to be filled by the four students sitting at their desks.  
Detention. Oh, what a wonderful time.

Sam turns around to look at the small blonde, pushing his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose, eyebrows furrowed in a way that looks almost painful—considering the large bruise making its home on his brow bone. Mike looks up from his book. Hannah decides to ignore the question all together. It’s silent a moment before--

“What?”

Amanda sighs, rolling those large blue eyes as she stuffs her compact back into her bright pink purse. It’s seems everything about her is bright. From that platinum blonde hair all the way to her pristine converse shoes, Amanda is glowing. 

“I _said_ , what happened to your faces?” 

Mike nervously bounces his leg, chancing a look Hannah’s way, but she has yet to make her presence in the conversation known. That doesn’t mean she isn’t listening, though. Hannah is always listening. 

“You’re not worried about me, are you?” Sam’s smile is all teeth, sharp and adorably crooked like everything else about the boy. Hannah scoffs loudly next to him, but Sam is too focused on Amanda to say anything about it. When a pretty girl is involved, there wasn’t much else that could catch his attention.

“I’m not worried.” Soft blonde hair gets tossed over her shoulder, and Amanda leans in with wide eyes as she rests her elbow on her desk and her chin in her palm. All attention on Sam, and he’s fucking loving it. He mimics her movements, leaning in as well. “I’m curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat, you know.” Mike interjects, though seems to immediately regret it as his face flushes when Amanda’s gaze is brought his way. Mike clears his throat before looking back down at his book.

“I like to take a chance every now and then.” Amanda shrugs, bringing her gaze back to Sam’s crooked grin. His eyes haven’t left her since she began talking to him, and if there’s something that Amanda likes its attention. “So like, what happened?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle, baby.” Sam winks, and as though she can’t take anymore, Hannah finally turns around in her seat. 

“You got knocked on your ass, Beans. _That’s_ what happened.”

“What?” Sam chuckles nervously, running a hand across that perfect pompadour as though to keep his image of ‘cool’. The sight causes Hannah to roll her eyes, even though her own cheeks were burning now that the attention seemed to be turned towards her. “C’mon, Lee. Why you gotta lie?” 

“Lie?” Hannah barks out a laugh, shaking her head as she does so. Amanda looks more curious than ever now, a small smile curling her lips as she glances back and forth between Hannah and Sam’s banter. “One hit and you were on the ground.”

Sam sputters and lets out a soft _heh_ , eyes darting to Amanda and then back to Hannah in a quiet _can you stop please_? Hannah perks an eyebrow back at him, almost daring him to continue with his little spiel. They hold each other’s gaze a moment before Sam deflates in his chair, sucking his teeth in annoyance. 

“What happened, then?” Mike tries not to look too interested. He had been meaning to ask Hannah what happened himself, but he wasn’t really sure how to go about it. Now that the conversation had already been started though…

He gives Hannah a sheepish look when her annoyed gaze falls onto his face. What had he just said about curiosity and the cat?

“Jim and Barry don’t know how to keep their fucking mouths shut, _that’s_ what happened. They’re friends of yours, aren’t they?” Hannah sneers Amanda’s way, but the blonde doesn’t seem too phased by her aggressive behavior. Instead she tips her head back with a laugh, as though Hannah has just said the funniest thing she has heard in years.

“Friends? With _those_ meat-heads? Please. Like, they’re around or whatever, but I need conversation with someone that has a higher IQ than 2.” 

Mike snorts at that, though he tries to hide it with a clearing of his throat. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Amanda though, and she points her thumb in his direction. “The big guy gets it.” 

Hannah looks a little out of place, as though she wasn’t expecting that kind of answer. Amanda is the schools ‘it’ girl, and with being the schools ‘it’ girl, people like Jim and Barry were thrown into the group. Her face flushes at the fact that she’s wrong. Maybe she should have assessed the situation more before she used her words like bullets. 

“Whatever.” Hannah grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. The small cut in her lips stings when she frowns, but the pain is almost welcome. It’s better than the sting of guilt, anyway. “They’re racist assholes, and it was two against one. They’re just scared of getting beat up by a girl. That’s why they ganged up on me.”

“And that’s why I stepped in.” Sam sniffs, casting his gaze to Hannah’s and her matching black eye. Hannah narrows her eyes at him but doesn’t say anything. “You never hit a girl, that shit’s fucked up.”

“Wait, they _hit_ you?” Mike’s book lays forgotten in front of him, and his thick brows furrow almost angrily. Had he known that…

“If anything, it was a slap.” Hannah snorts, though she sinks a little lower in her chair. Had she only been a little bit taller or a little bit quicker, she could have taken them on just fine. Pointing to her black eye, she shrugs. “This is nothing…And I didn’t need your help.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam chuckles, shaking his head as he does so. “You know what would’ve happened to you if I didn’t show up? Two words.” He holds up his fingers, ticking them down as he speaks. “Hospital. Bed.” 

“Remember what I said about you getting knocked on your ass?” Hannah retorts, only resulting in Sam flipping the bird back at her in return. She rolls her eyes with annoyance, turning back around in her chair.  


The room goes quiet once more, only the ticking of the clock on the wall filling the pregnant silence. Amanda frowns at this, already bored of the lull in conversation. 

“You guys, like, wanna know what _I_ did to get detention?” 

Silence. 

She huffs a sigh, leaning back in her chair with a pout. It’s Mike that grabs her bait, tilting his head curiously and trying his best to keep his gaze on her face. It’s hard, when she’s so damn beautiful. Hannah doesn’t blame him, only able to cast her gaze Amanda’s way for a few moments before returning it back in front of her.

“Uh…what did you do to get detention?”

Amanda sighs dramatically, thankful that _someone's_ attention is back on her. She pouts a sticky sweet pout, batting her eyelashes as though Mike is the one that needed convincing. She could have told him that she killed a man, and weirdly enough Mike probably would have believed it. 

“Ms. Gilbert caught me smoking in the girl’s bathroom.” Mike’s eyebrows rise at her unexpected words, and it’s apparently the reaction that Amanda’s looking for. She shakes her head solemnly, letting out another dramatic sigh. “Right? She’s, like, the _worst_ ”. 

“You’re right.” Sam chimes in, kicking his feet up onto the desk next to him. “She’s a fuckin’ bitch.” 

Mike, and surprisingly Hannah, mumbles their agreement, and the room falls into silence once more. This time it’s not one that’s too uncomfortable. It’s Sam that breaks the silence only moments later, jerking his head Mike’s way.

“What about you, big guy? What do you do to get detention? Did you stab someone? You look like the stabbing type. Word in the halls is that you carry around a box cutter or somethin’.” 

“You’re an _idiot_.” Hannah speaks up before Mike can even say anything, though he does send her a somewhat grateful look. 

“I uh, was actually late to class.” Mike shrugs his shoulders. “One too many times, I guess.”

“Oh.” Sam pauses a moment. “You know, that’s not what I was expecting.”

Mike’s lips curl into a small, albeit hesitant, smile. He shrugs his shoulders once more, fingers curling together and then uncurling where they rest on his desk. “Don’t always believe what you hear.” 

Amanda hums in agreement, directing a pointed yet teasing gaze towards the back of Hannah’s head, one that she misses, obviously. Her freshly painted nails tick away on the wooden surface of her desk.  


There’s a lull in conversation once more before Sam stands up with a large stretch, knocking his chair over without care. The clatter startles the group, and he runs a hand against his hair once more before bringing his pinky nail up and between his teeth. They watch Sam groom himself for a moment until he finally speaks.

“You guys wanna get out of here? This is boring as _fuck_ ”. 

Amanda is already gathering her purse and book bag, flipping that blonde hair over her shoulder as she stands. Hannah looks at the two of them before at Mike, questioning silently before standing up as well. Mike is the last to stand, hands shoved into his Levi jeans as he assesses the situation. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Hannah orders and she doesn’t have to tell the group twice before they’re making their way out the door. 

**II.**

“You’re not scared of getting caught? We’re literally smoking in the girl’s bathroom-- _Again_ , in Amanda’s case.”

Amanda rolls her eyes, placing the joint gently between her lips before inhaling. Hannah finds herself having to drop her gaze, ignoring the fact that Amanda looks as pretty as a fucking picture while she does so.

Mike coughs out the smoke in his lungs and Sam snickers from where he’s sitting on the floor, reaching over to give a few hard pats to Mike’s chest. “Who the fuck is gonna find us, Lee? It’s a Saturday and we’re at school. Fuck they’ll probably walk in here and have a toke themselves. No biggie.” 

“No biggie… _right _.” Hannah shakes her head in polite decline as Amanda holds the joint out to her, smoke drifting from her mouth like waves. She shrugs her shoulders and offers the joint to Sam from her position on the sink. He takes it happily, bringing it between his lips and inhaling deeply.__

__Mike is squatting up against the adjacent wall, eyes focused on the smoke coming out of Amanda’s lips, and when he catches Hannah’s gaze, he clears his throat with a blush, eyes falling to the floor instead._ _

__The bathroom is hazy with smoke, and even though Hannah herself wasn’t partaking, this is almost the first time she feels like she _is_ a part of something. Well, besides being lab partners with Mike. That was a blessing in disguise. She watches the three of them from her own position on the floor, legs curled up to her chest as she rests her chin on her knees._ _

__“The window’s open.” Amanda adds, without a care in the world. Her legs kick back and forth in the air, and when Sam’s hand comes up to curl around a slim ankle, it seems she finds herself unable to kick it away. He grins up at her crookedly, and as though Sam’s smile is contagious, Amanda finds herself smiling back._ _

__Hannah clears her throat in annoyance, though because of the irritatingly sappy scene before her or because Amanda isn’t smiling at her like that, she’s not too sure. “I don’t think that’s really helping.”_ _

__It’s almost as though someone hears her prayers, and when Amanda turns that blinding brilliant smile her way, Hannah can’t help but frown softly at the heat that begins covering her cheeks. Amanda pushes herself off the sink and walks towards her, each step causing Hannah’s heart to quicken if only for a moment. Amanda finally sits down behind her, ignoring Hannah’s questioning gaze as she wraps her arms around Hannah’s waist playfully; pushing her chest against Hannah’s back in a way she likes more than she should have. Usually she would have knocked Amanda into next year, but this time (just this time) she blames the fact that she doesn’t on the second hand high she’s getting from the enclosed bathroom. Amanda rests her chin on Hannah’s shoulder, and if she sees how red Hannah’s face is, she thankfully doesn’t comment._ _

__“You’re like, so _stiff_ , Hannah.” Amanda’s laugh is like music in her ears, and Hannah swallows thickly, eyebrows furrowing as she does so. _ _

__“You, a girl I barely know, have your arms wrapped around me.” Hannah snips, though there isn’t much heat behind her words. If anything, her annoyance sounds weak. Besides, the only reason why Amanda is hugging her is because she’s high. There’s no way a girl like Amanda Hess even notices a girl like Hannah Lee. “Why _do_ you think I’m stiff?”_ _

__“Yeah, lighten up Lee.” Sam’s gaze is almost piercing when Hannah’s connects with his, sending her heart into another bout of flutters. Quickly it leaves Sam’s to find Mike’s instead, but the way he’s looking at the both of them so intently doesn’t help much either._ _

__“Let me see the joint, Sammie.” Amanda reaches out her hand, and the absent weight of her arm from around Hannah’s waist makes the dark-haired girl frown. Sam complies easily, leaning over and placing the burning paper in between Amanda’s fingers. She leans over enough to get her face into Hannah’s line of sight, perking her eyebrow temptingly. “You sure you don’t wanna try?”_ _

__Hannah hates the way she pauses to think a moment. “The smoke burns my lungs.”_ _

__“Oh, I know a way to fix that! But only if you want to, of course, no pressure Hannah.” Amanda’s grin turns Cheshire, and although it should have worried Hannah, she can’t help but be a little enticed instead. Sam whistles from his spot on the floor, as though he already knows where this is heading, even though Hannah herself is completely blind._ _

__“I…” Hannah flickers her gaze over to Mike in hopes of some back up, he does nothing but shrug his shoulders, eyes focused as he watches the scene unfold in front of him. “Okay, I guess.”_ _

__Amanda all but _squeals_ as she shimmies herself in front of Hannah, and although her eyes are hazy, they’re shining. _ _

__“Now don’t freak out, okay?” Is the only warning Hannah gets before Amanda finally places the joint between glossed lips._ _

__Hannah tries not to watch her so intently, tries not to _freak out_ , but it’s a little hard when Amanda is literally sitting right in front of her. The blonde’s long lashes fall closed, though just for a moment as she inhales the thick smoke into her lungs. Hannah’s bottom lip goes in between her teeth, wearing it down as she waits for whatever Amanda has planned for her. _ _

__Hannah jumps slightly when Amanda’s free hand comes up to gently free her bitten lip with her thumb, and she can’t help the deep breath she exhales through parted lips at the intimate touch._ _

__And then just like that, Amanda Hess is kissing her._ _

__Hannah inhales sharply, unaware of exactly what Amanda is trying to do. Her mouth fills with smoke, as do her lungs, and there’s only a moment of peace before Hannah rips away from Amanda’s soft touch to cough out all the smoke. She brings a fist to her chest, beating it softly as she attempts to regain her breath. Already she could feel the rush of THC to her brain, making Hannah’s head feel light and airy--a feeling similar to Amanda’s lips against her own._ _

__Sam claps loudly, chanting Hannah’s name over and over and over and when Hannah looks up and over to Mike with burning eyes, she finds that he’s chuckling quietly at her. Amanda tuts next to her, reaching out and rubbing the spot between Hannah’s shoulder blades. “Don’t be mean, Mikie. This is, like, her first time smoking! Don’t worry; this happens to the best of us.” She shakes her head solemnly._ _

__This time Hannah does push herself away from Amanda’s soft touch, ignoring the soft pout that the blonde sends her way._ _

__“What the _fuck_ , Hess?” Hannah wheezes, trying her best to focus on the situation at hand, but it’s hard when her head is spinning and when she can taste Amanda’s strawberry lip gloss on her own lips. _ _

__“What?” Amanda asks defensively. She passes the joint to Mike, but keeps her gaze on Hannah’s face. “It’s called shot-gunning, Hannah. It helps cool down the smoke. You _said_ that smoke burns your lungs.”_ _

__“You could have at least warned me!”_ _

__“Uh, I did? I told you not to freak out!”_ _

__Hannah sends her a narrowed look, but doesn’t protest this time._ _

__“My turn now, right?” Sam leans in with a grin, and Amanda pushes him away from her with a giggle before sending a wink Hannah’s way._ _

__“Girls only, Sammie.”_ _

__**III.** _ _

__“So Amanda kissed you, huh?”_ _

__They’re in the library now, and when Mike leans over Hannah from her stretched out position on the floor, Hannah has to squint to see his features clearly. Quickly she tilts her head out of his view to see where Amanda is, and when she finds her and Sam curled up together in one of the many library chairs, only then does she bring her focus back to Mike._ _

__“It wasn’t a kiss, Mike. Don’t be an idiot.”_ _

__“Looked like a kiss to me.” Mike teases softly as he takes a seat next to Hannah, bringing his own gaze over to where Amanda and Sam are sitting. He’s quiet for a moment before giving Hannah an inquisitive look._ _

__“What was it like?”  
__

__Hannah ponders this a moment, humming in the back of her throat as she does so. “Sticky.”_ _

__“Sticky?” Mike chuckles with question._ _

__“Yeah, her lip gloss is sticky.”_ _

__An easy silence falls between them as they watch Sam and Amanda. He’s got his face in her neck, a move that sends Amanda into giggles. A pang of jealousy runs through Hannah’s chest, but then she reminds herself again that she’s _Hannah_ and girls like Amanda don’t like girls like Hannah. _ _

__“I’ve…never been kissed before.” Mike admits quietly, and when Hannah searches the boy’s face, there’s no way to tell whether or not he’s joking. Mike’s expression remains neutral, and Hannah hums in the back of her throat once more._ _

__“If it makes you feel any better, that technically was _my_ first kiss.” She confesses, and when Mike finally looks at her again, Hannah shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. “In Sam’s kind words: No biggie.” _ _

__“Oh…yeah?”_ _

__This time Mike’s face is almost searching, as though to make sure that Hannah’s in the same boat he was. She nods her head in confirmation. They would always be in the same boat. The two of them were peas in a pod. At this point, there isn’t much that could separate them these days._ _

__“Yep.”_ _

__Hannah pops the syllable of the ‘p’, tilting her head as she looks up at him. They stare at each other for a few moments, and then slowly Mike leans over her, blocking the harsh light from above them. Hannah has to blink her eyes into focus a few times, but once they finally land back onto Mikes face, it seems to be a little apprehensive._ _

__“Can I…”_ _

__Mike pauses in a way that makes Hannah perk a curious brow. She can see he’s mulling over whatever he wants to ask her in his mind. Mike opens his mouth, closes it, and then opens it again in a way that’s reminiscent to a fish out of water. It makes Hannah snort softly, leaning up to rest her elbow on the soft carpet of the library so she can hold her head in her hand as she looks at him._ _

__“What, Mike?”_ _

__“Can I kiss _you_?”_ _

__“… _Oh_.”_ _

__That _definitely_ isn’t what Hannah’s expecting…but it’s not unwelcome either._ _

__Hannah’s not sure if it’s because she’s high as hell, like the rest of them she’s sure, or if maybe she’s been waiting for Mike to kiss her for a long time. She rolls the idea in her head a few times, and each conclusion she can come up with from this scenario doesn’t seem all that bad, if she’s being honest. She knows Mike is serious, at least. He isn’t the type of guy to bait her into a trap and then tease her about it later._ _

__“Sure.” Hannah finally answers, and that’s really all she feels like she needs to say._ _

__She watches the way Mike’s gaze goes from her eyes to her lips, licking his own a little nervously. He’s still hesitating, and Hannah’s own nerves are starting to grow. Too much waiting makes her antsy enough to finally reach out and grab his jean jacket in her free hand, finally tugging him down so she can lean her head up to connect their lips together._ _

__Mike breathes heavily out of his nose and his hand lands on Hannah’s thigh to steady himself from the sudden movement. His fingers curl into the soft flesh, almost hard enough to bruise, but the feeling is more than welcome than Hannah thought it was going to be._ _

__She hasn’t a fucking clue what she’s doing when it comes to kissing, but neither does Mike, so that makes everything okay. He pulls away slightly after a few moments, not far, but far enough that Hannah can feel his shaky breath across her lips. She waits for him this time, and it’s a few moments of taking each other in before Mike closes the distance once more._ _

__This time he kisses her deeper, tongue flicking against her lips in permission for entrance. The act makes Hannah’s heart beat hard in her chest, feeling nervous now that it’s this kind of kissing and not something as simple as a peck on the lips. With nerves she parts her lips, and Mike is a little hesitant himself before he finally brushes their tongues together._ _

__It’s a feeling Hannah is foreign to, but it’s soft and makes her toes curl in her combat boots. They kiss like this for a few moments, and Hannah begins to feel a little higher than she did before. She isn’t sure if it’s because she’s not really breathing, or if Mike just had this kind of effect on her. In the back of her mind, somewhere back there, she knows that they would have to talk about this at some point…But for now?_ _

__Kissing him is enough._ _

__“Oh _shit_! We havin’ a kissing party over here or somethin’?” _ _

__Maybe she spoke too soon._ _

__Eyebrows furrowing, Hannah frowns when Mike pulls away from her, clearing his throat in embarrassment at being caught. Sam snickers at their red faces as he slings an arm over Mikes shoulder, taking a seat next to the larger boy and patting his chest with an open palm. Hannah flicks him off as she sits up, only to feel a weight on her lap as Amanda takes her position on the floor, head resting on her thighs. She blinks down at the blonde and receives a large grin in return._ _

__“Did we interrupt something?” Amanda asks innocently, but her smile says otherwise as she brings a freshly lit joint to her lips._ _

__“Uh…” Mike doesn’t seem to find the words he needs, so Hannah answers for him._ _

__“Yes, actually.”_ _

__“Well _damn_.” Sam whistles through his teeth, and Hannah watches as he brings Mike’s head down so he can give him a noogie. Mike snorts softly, wiggling his way out of Sam’s grip and pushing him to the side. Hannah’s attention is brought back to Amanda once more as she blows the thick marijuana smoke in her face; taking advantage of the boy’s wrestling to whisper softly up to her._ _

__“So, like, is he a good kisser or…?”_ _

__What is up with people asking her about kissing today? If someone had told Hannah that she would have gotten detention with a bunch of hooligans, only to kiss two out of the three, and get high the very same day she would have laughed in their faces…and yet, here she is._ _

__“I mean, I guess so.” She finally answers, this time accepting the joint as Amanda held it up to her. She brings it to her lips gently, only inhaling enough to get some smoke in her mouth, before inhaling once more to move it into her lungs. Amanda laughs her tinkling laugh as Hannah exhales, smoke burning her lungs. Definitely not as good as it was before. Though, that could have only been because Amanda was kissing her at the time._ _

__“Nice.”_ _

__They stay like this for an hour or so, Amanda’s head resting in her lap, Mike and Sam finally settling down enough to join their small circle. Hannah finally gives in, allowing herself to softly brush her fingers through Amanda’s hair. It’s as soft as she thought it would be, and Amanda hums happily in her throat every few moments to let Hannah know that she’s enjoying the small ministrations. Sam is leaning against Mike’s chest in between his legs; legs sprawled out in front of him as he nurses whatever is left of the joint—which isn’t really anything at all at this point._ _

__They’re high, and happy, and together, and once again Hannah can’t help but feel like she’s a part of something here. Even though the more pessimistic side of her is warning her not to get too in over her head.  
But for now, she’ll take what she gets._ _

__“What, in the _hell_ , is going on in here?”_ _

__Sam curses in surprise, joint dropping out of his lips and burning a small hole into the carpet. He fumbles to grab it, but it’s Mike who picks it up gingerly to put it out with his fingers before shoving it into his jacket pocket—just before the janitor comes around the corner. Amanda lifts her head to see what all the fuss is about, and Hannah’s heart seizes in her chest. Why, god, do all good things come to an end?_ _

__“Are you kids out of your _goddamn_ minds? Ain’t you supposed to be in detention?!” _ _

__Slowly they all find their way to their feet, heads high and hazy and limbs feeling like lead. A series of glances are cast around the group, from Mike to Sam, Sam to Hannah, Hannah to Amanda, Amanda to Mike, and then all of them towards the janitor. He’s looking at them as though he’s expecting an answer, so finally Hannah opens her mouth._ _

__“ _Scatter_!”_ _

__And just like that, everyone shoots off like a bullet. Hannah can hear her heart pounding in her chest as she jumps over a library chair. She can hear Sam’s loud, boisterous laughter as he dodges the janitors grab for him, spinning around the open arms to make a beeline for the library doors. Mike runs past her with a grin, one large and rare, and soon Hannah finds herself grinning as well. Amanda squeals through giggles, running up behind Mike and jumping on his back. Mike accommodates her weight easily as he hooks his arms under her calves, and she tips her head back to look at Hannah._ _

__“Last one out of here is a fucking loser!”_ _

__There’s _no way_ Hannah’s going to lose this one._ _

__The janitor is spluttering behind them, unsure of which way to go and which student to chase. She can hear him yelling into his walkie-talkie, but by now, it’s too late._ _

__The library doors swing open as Sam slams into them, and their laughter follows them out._ _

__**IV.** _ _

__“—so like, now I guess we’re on a break or something? I don’t know he’s kind of being a dick.”_ _

__“Kind of?” Mike snorts. “I don’t think there’s much of a question whether or not Steve is being a dick.”_ _

__They finally find solace in the empty chemistry classroom, having hid underneath the desks until the fast footsteps outside the door receded down another corridor of the hallway. Sam is lounging across the large stone desk now, turning the gas valve on and off over and over until Hannah lightly smacks his hand away in scolding. He snorts, giving her his signature crooked smile. She rolls her eyes, though there isn’t much heat behind the action, giving Sam a small smile back. The satisfaction on his face makes her want to punch and kiss him all at the same time._ _

__“When was the last time that you talked to him?” Mike asks gently, and god, Hannah is pretty sure she loves that boy. Her own gentle giant._ _

___Their_ own gentle giant._ _

__Amanda is sitting on one of the many stools, Mike on the floor and between her legs with his back to her so she can braid his hair. He winces every now and then at a particularly harsh tug, but besides that he looks like he’s in heaven._ _

__“He called me last night, but he wasn’t exactly looking to patch things up.” Amanda deflates, an action Hannah isn’t sure she’d ever be able to witness from this bottle rocket blonde of all people. She finds out that she hates that look on Amanda’s face. She finds out that she hates Steve._ _

__“You mean it was a booty-call.” Sam snorts from behind them, eyes closed sleepily. Hannah was sure he _had_ actually fallen asleep but she guesses, like her, Sam is always listening too. Amanda huffs and pauses her braiding to turn and give Sam a pouted lip and a pointed look. _ _

__“Do you, like, always have to be so vulgar?”_ _

__Sam pushes his sunglasses down that adorably crooked nose of his and, surprisingly, gives Amanda’s pointed look right back at her. “Why call it anything other than what it is?”_ _

__They share a long look, neither willing to break eye contact in this small battle of dominance. Unsurprisingly, it’s Sam who gives first, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose with a shrug of his shoulders. “Calls them like I sees them, babe.”_ _

__Leaning against one of the desks herself, Hannah perks an eyebrow. “Seems like Steve needs to be put in his place if you ask me. It’s time he learns that he can’t always get what he wants.”_ _

__Mike hums in the back of his throat in agreement, turning his head just enough so he can catch Hannah’s gaze. They’re quiet for a moment and soon Hannah finds herself smiling. Mike’s own grin curls at the corner of his lips._ _

__“What?” Amanda asks, looking between the both of them. “Why are you both smiling like that?”_ _

__“Maybe we can…” Hannah pauses, wondering if she should put her words lightly or just throw all caution to the wind. Fuck it, everyone knew she’s a little revenge monster, so why hide it? Mike would see right through her anyways. “We _should_ put him in his place.”_ _

__“So what, a prank?” Sam presses his chest up against Hannah’s back, arms snaking around her waist to rest his hands on the table in front of them. He rests his chin on the top her head and Hannah’s too impressed by how quiet he was moving up to them to elbow him in the stomach like she usually would have. Besides, Sam is warm, he smells good, and she would allow this, just this once._ _

__“Amazing that you’re finally interested in the conversation when a _prank_ in involved.” Hannah’s voice drips with sarcasm, though it’s more playful than anything. She can feel the shrug of Sam’s shoulders, bringing to light just how much taller than her Sam actually is. She ignores the flutter in her chest. She ignores that she _likes_ this. _ _

__“I’m a man of many talents.” Sam sniffs proudly. “Pranking being one of them. I can also shot gun a beer in twenty seconds and put my leg behind my head.”_ _

__“Wow.” Mike snorts, shaking his head as he gives Sam a teasing look. “Color me impressed.”_ _

__Amanda is silent for a moment as she considers this, fingers playing with Mike’s hair more than actually braiding it as she was before. Hannah wonders if she had spoken out of term, but then Amanda’s face lights up with new vigor. “Let’s blow up his house!”_ _

__Hannah gives her a look of surprise, apparently underestimating how much of a revenge monster Amanda is herself. Mike snorts before tipping his head back with a loud, boisterous laugh. Hannah can feel Sam’s chest shaking behind her with his own set of chuckles, and soon Hannah finds herself laughing as well. Amanda looks at the three of them hopelessly and adorably confused._ _

__“What? I thought it was a good idea…” She pouts._ _

__“Maybe not _blowing up his house_.” Mike chortles as he wipes a false tear from underneath his eye, finally finding himself calm enough to speak. _ _

__“You’re right.” Amanda nods seriously. “I like his parents, and he’s got a cute dog.”_ _

__“But…to be honest, we can work with this.” He turns to Hannah with a raised eyebrow and mirth in his eyes. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”_ _

__“Two words.” Hannah mimics Sam’s actions from earlier, holding up two fingers and then ticking them down as she speaks. “Stink. Bomb.”_ _

__“You’re downright _nasty_ , Lee.” Sam leans down to whisper in her ear. It causes Hannah to shiver in his arms, though not because of the temperature of the room. He grins that crooked, Cheshire grin. “I fucking love it.” He addresses the group this time, pushing his sunglasses up face to rest in his hair. His bruise shines under the florescent light, and when Hannah tilts her head to the side to look at him, this time it’s Sam that’s glowing. “We doing this shit or what?” _ _

__“Well, we _are_ in the chemistry room.” Mike muses. “I know where most of the ingredients we need are, but we might needs a few things from the cafeteria.”_ _

__“Hannah and I can grab those. She’s small and I’m fast so we should be able to get whatever you need without being caught. Right, Lee?”_ _

__Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah leans back against Sam’s chest, arms crossed over her chest as she nods. “Makes sense. Mike and I are the only ones that know what we’re actually doing. Besides, if we sent you and Amanda you’d probably end up getting distracted in a broom closet or something.”_ _

__Amanda tilts her head back with a tinkling laugh. “I like, can’t even argue with that if I’m being honest.”_ _

__Hannah casts her gaze over to look at Amanda, perking a soft, questioning brow. If this is what Amanda actually wanted to do, then Hannah would do it. Hell, she’s pretty sure at this point she would kill a man if Amanda asked her to— _especially_ if that man is Steve. _ _

__“Are you sure this is something you want to do?”_ _

__Amanda is quiet for a moment, and the small crease in her eyebrow tells Hannah that she’s actually thinking about it. Hannah wouldn’t judge her if she didn’t want to do this, but that just meant Hannah would have to come up with some other idea to get back at Steve herself. Not that Amanda needed to know that, though. After a few moments Amanda nods, face serious as though she’s about to go into battle. It’s beautiful, if Hannah’s being honest, a look she wants Amanda to wear more often._ _

__“Two words.” She teases. “Hell. Yes.”_ _

__**V.** _ _

__“Alright, what’s the plan tiny leader?”_ _

__Hannah scoffs lightly, elbowing Sam lightly in his ribs. He grins down at her, rubbing his side even though Hannah knows she didn’t do it hard enough to actually hurt him. She peeks around the corridor of the hallway they’re standing in. It’s quiet, and she’s pretty sure there’s nobody down this side of the school, but it’s better to be safe than sorry._ _

__“We need to make our way to the kitchen. When we get there, we get a water bottle, and if we’re lucky, there’ll be some spoiled eggs or milk.”_ _

__“Might not be as hard as you think. Knowing this fucking shit-hole, they probably feed us expired food on the regular.”_ _

__Hannah grimaces. “Don’t make me think about that, Beans.”_ _

__Sam shrugs nonchalantly before giving Hannah a series of finger guns. She rolls her eyes, biting back a smile as she finally steps into the large, empty hallway. So far so good, and if they kept their voices down, they should be able to get in and out quickly._ _

__“Have you found those damn kids, yet?”_ _

__Hannah’s eyes widen almost comically, and when Sam steps in front of her oblivious to the danger, she grabs the back of his jacket and pulls him back into the hallway they were in only moments before. She crouches, motioning for Sam to do the same behind her, bringing a finger up to her lips and pinning him with a look that says _quiet, okay_?_ _

__Sam nods his head seriously, zipping his lips and dramatically throwing away the key._ _

__

__“Not yet, maybe they all went home.”_ _

__Two of them? Hannah internally sighs at the added obstacles they would have to get past. She looks over her shoulder at Sam, holding up two fingers to let him know just in case he isn’t close enough to actually hear the voices. He nods, scooting a bit closer to Hannah and places a fingerless gloved hand on the wall above her head to balance himself._ _

__It sounds like the voices are a little farther away from them, which is a good sign. Hannah let’s out a breath she didn’t know she’s holding, taking a chance and peeking her head around the corner once more. Both men are a few feet down the hallway and have their backs to her, one of them being the janitor, and the other she assumed to be the teacher that was supposed to be watching them in the first place. Both looked equally frazzled, and the sight causes Hannah to grin sharply. She leans back in and turns to Sam, motioning for him to follow her. They have to be quick about this, but if they play their cards right, they should be able to slip by unnoticed._ _

__Taking a deep breath, Hannah steels herself before creeping out into the open, checking over her shoulder periodically to make sure Sam’s following suit. His expression looks endearingly serious, and Hannah has to stifle a small laugh because of it. She gives a glance over to Sam and then over to the two older men, but they still have their backs turned to them so Hannah begins moving. It’s going pretty well, surprisingly, and they’re almost around the other corner before the teacher speaks up._ _

__“Well I hope so, that Beans kid is a pain in my ass.”_ _

__Hannah freezes, and she turns around quickly to pin Sam with a stare. He pushes his glasses down his nose, raising an eyebrow as though to ask her what are you waiting for? She lets out a sigh of relief, expecting another, _louder_ reaction out of Sam than the one she gets. She continues on, Sam right behind her. _ _

__“A fucking hooligan if you ask me.” Hannah takes a few steps forward before turning around to check on Sam once more. This time Sam stays rooted in place; eyebrows furrowed as he listens to their conversation carry on. Hannah bites her lips nervously, gaze flickering between the men and Sam. “His dad runs the sports store in the mall, nice man, but what the hell did he do to get a kid like that?”_ _

__A rush of anger fills Hannah’s chest, a frown pulling down the edges of her lips. Sam doesn’t move, it looks like he doesn’t even _breathe_. She clenches her fists at her sides, wanting to move on and get Sam out of this situation. _ _

__“The wife must be too lax.” The janitor hums in agreement. “Submissive women are nice until they don’t parent their kids. S’how you end up with little shits like him.”_ _

__Hannah’s gaze catches Sam’s, and he shakes his head at her as he swallows thickly. This is a side of Sam Hannah has never seen before—A side of him she _never_ wants to see again. _ _

__“Well, hopefully if we’re lucky he’ll drop out anyway. Lucky for us, but another deadbeat on the streets.”_ _

__“ _Hey_!” Hannah barks angrily, standing to her feet before she can stop herself. Sam curses softly, standing up himself and Hannah takes a few steps to place herself in between him and the school personnel. _ _

__They whip around with wide eyes, expressions quickly changing to one of annoyance. The teacher takes a step forward towards them and Hannah takes one as well, fists clenched tight with silent threat. “How about you shut the fuck up and pick on someone your own size, huh?”_ _

__“Hannah…” Sam warns quietly, grabbing her wrist softly as he attempts to tug her back. Hannah stays where she is, she isn’t done yet._ _

__“You think you’re hot shit? You have a shitty teaching job that pays minimum wage! And _you_ —“ She turns to stare the janitor in the eye. “You clean up peoples _shit_ for a living. What the fuck do you have to show for yourself?”_ _

__“You’ve got quite a mouth on you, don’t you?” The teacher snarls, taking another step forward. This time Sam actually does tug Hannah back, doing his best to get them both out of this situation as quickly as he can._ _

__“Fuck. You.” Hannah spits, and now Sam is tugging her wrist harder than before. She stumbles back, flicking her gaze back towards Sam. He’s smiling now, an expression much better than the one he was wearing before, but he’s also giving her a look that tells her it’s time to stop._ _

__“Let’s go.”_ _

__His hand falls from her wrist to her own, fingers lacing together with a firm squeeze as he takes a step backwards, and then another. The teacher curses as he notices their attempted escape, bounding towards them angrily. Hannah gives the older man one last stinging look before turning around and letting Sam guide her wherever he wants to go. She flips both the men her middle finger before they’re out of sight._ _

__Sam’s fast, but she’s able to keep up as they turn corners a little too quickly with slick shoes, sliding into another corridor and then down another. He’s still leading them to the kitchen, thankfully, but they can still hear the footsteps behind them, not as close, but still there._ _

__Sam takes a chancing moment to pause, jiggling the handle of a storage closet and letting out a large sigh of relief as it, thankfully, opens. He shoves her inside before quickly closing the door behind them. It’s small and cramped, a broom handle sticks a little too uncomfortably in between Hannah’s shoulder blades, and Sam curses as he trips over a mob bucket. It’s too dark to see anything, and Hannah has to squint to even see the outline of Sam’s face, but it’s enough to know that he’s close._ _

__The irony in this situation causes Hannah to tilt her head back with a breathless laugh. Sam is quiet for a moment before he joins in the laughter with his own soft snickers._ _

__“Holy shit.” She whispers, running a hand through her hair before down her face. “What an _asshole_.” _ _

__Sam doesn’t say anything, and Hannah tries to find his gaze in the darkness to no avail. She jumps as his hand reaches out, fingers almost all but poking her in the eye as they attempt to find the curvature of her cheek. Hannah releases a shaky breath and closes her eyes at the touch, there’s a pregnant pause between them before Sam all but crashes their lips together._ _

__Three of three and Hannah’s head is spinning as she reaches out to curl her fingers into his windbreaker._ _

__The stink bomb could wait for this._ _

__**VI.** _ _

__“What took you guys so long?” Mike asks curiously, though his grin tells Hannah that he already knows. She clears her throat, running a hand through her hair to tame any of the fly away stands she wasn’t able to get before walking back through the chemistry classroom door._ _

__“Ran into Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee.” She sniffs in disdain, feeling a flush of anger once more at the thought of the janitor and their teacher and what they said about Sam. “They’re a bunch of dicks, but I don’t need to tell you something you already know.”_ _

__“Was that really all?” Amanda teases as she steps forward, hand reaching out to smooth down a strand of hair that Hannah seems to have missed and tucking it behind her ear. Amanda’s sly smile is playful, and it makes Hannah blush. She’s usually a good liar, but not when it came to this is seems._ _

__“Our tiny leader seems to have a little bit of fighting spirit left in her.” Sam steps through the door, giving Hannah’s hair a ruffle. She scoffs and pushes him lightly; not before catching the small, sincere and thankful smile Sam sends her way before it turns back into his shit-eating grin. It makes her cheeks flush with color once more._ _

__“Were you at least able to get what we needed?” Mikes voice is muffled as he digs through the chemical cabinet of the classroom. The lock lies on the table, one of Amanda’s silver bobby pins still inside the keyhole._ _

__“Yeah, got a water bottle and the fridge had both spoiled milk and spoiled eggs, so we got pretty lucky.”_ _

__Mike whistles, stepping away from the cabinet to place the sulfur powder, ammonia, and a funnel down onto the large table top. “Nice. This is going to be fucking disgusting.”_ _

__“S’what we’re aimin for, right?” Taking a seat on one of the many stools, Sam kicks his feet up onto the desk, looking at the items strewn about on the table curiously before picking up the lock._ _

__“You know how to pick locks, Mikie?”_ _

__“Hmm?” Mike lifts his head, looking at the lock in Sam’s hand before shaking his head with a chuckle. “Nah, that was all Amanda.”_ _

__Sam looks at the blonde a little incredulously before his face melts into an expression that could only be described as pure affection. “You’re _amazing_.”_ _

__Hannah watches as Amanda flips that blonde hair over her shoulder with a bitten smile, feeling the same though not as expressive about it. Amanda sends her one of her signature winks before placing both hands on her chest._ _

__“Please, like, hold your applauses.” Amanda pauses. “Just kidding! Clap away!”_ _

__Sam slow claps first, taking his time before each clap gets quicker and quicker. Mike is the second to join in, large hands clashing together like cymbals before he lets out a loud whistle. Hannah shakes her head with a small laugh, finally giving in and clapping for Amanda as well. Amanda loves it, bowing over and over before giving her best pageant girl smile._ _

__“I would like to thank not only God, but Jesus.”_ _

__“ _And_ now we continue.” Hannah snorts, bringing their attention back onto the situation at hand. Mike nods, going to dig into the closet once more before returning with some face masks. He hands one to each of them before placing his own over his nose and mouth. _ _

__“Gonna want to wear these. It’s about to get real shitty up in here.”_ _

__“As long as that’s what it actually smells like—“Amanda’s voice is muffled by her own face mask, and when Hannah looks over to her, she looks ridiculously adorable. “Then, like, I’m willing to suffer.”_ _

__“Not as much as Steve’s gonna suffer.” Sam snickers, rubbing his hands together as though he’s a mad scientist. “Lil’ Dickie is gonna wish he was never born after this gets set off.”_ _

__Mike turns and gives Hannah a soft, teasing look. “Would you like to do the honors?”_ _

__“ _Fuck yes_.” _ _

__They get into a groove fairly quickly, their ever growing excitement trying to get it done as quickly as they could. Hannah grimaces as she cracks the rotten egg into the funnel, resulting into a series of groans from the group as they watch the rancid yolk slowly drain into the bottle. Next goes in the rotten milk, causing Sam to gag behind his face mask._ _

__“Don’t do that.” Hannah warns. “If you do that I’m going to throw up.”_ _

__He gags again, this one more dramatic than the last and the sound makes Hannah’s stomach turn._ _

__“Wanna do this part, ‘Manda?” Mike holds the ammonia out to her, and there is no hesitance in her reach out for the bottle. Her face scrunches behind her mask as she pours the ammonia into the water bottle, creating a nasty, sludgy mixture of death. God, this is going to be _awesome_. _ _

__Mike adds a few pinches of sulfur, just for extra measure even though this stink bomb was already stinky enough. Well, could be stinker, considering it’s for Steve, but Hannah’s content with this._ _

__Sam carefully grabs the bottle, placing the cap back on before giving it a good shake. He holds it up to the light and they all lean in to look at the monstrosity they have just created. Hannah tugs her face mask down to give a large, sharp grin._ _

__“We’ve done it. The Holy Grail.”_ _

__“How long do you think the smell is gonna linger?” Sam squints, shaking the bottle once more._ _

__“ _Forever_.” Amanda confirms with a nod. “If we’re lucky enough.”_ _

__“Trust me.” Mike’s grin is almost as sharp as Hannah’s. “It’s gonna last forever.”_ _

__**VII.** _ _

__The sun has set by the time they walk out of the school. It’s probably much later than their detention is supposed to run, but considering the events that had taken place during this lovely Saturday afternoon, Hannah doesn’t mind much. They all pile into her parent’s car, Hannah relinquishing the keys to Mike so she could sit in the back with Amanda and make sure she knew what the plan is as they drove to Steve’s house._ _

__“You remember the plan, right?” Amanda nods, but Hannah needs to make sure. “Repeat it back to me.”_ _

__Amanda sighs dramatically, those beautiful blue eyes rolling, but she does as she’s told._ _

__“I go to Steve’s house and, like, tell him that I’m here to ‘make up’.” Her fingers use air quotes around the last part, and it makes Hannah smile. “So we go up to his room, and when I’m in there I lock the door to make it look like I’m actually serious about sleeping with him.”_ _

__“But you’re not.” Sam turns around from the front passenger seat, looking over the arm he has slung around the back of Mike’s seat._ _

__“Right, but I’m not.” Amanda nods. “I butter him up a bit, and then open the window because I’m feeling hot.”_ _

__“Exactly.” Hannah nods, everything has to be perfect. They have to make sure Steve has no idea what’s happening. “What’s next?”_ _

__“That’s when I grab the stink bomb out of my purse. I make sure to keep my distance so he doesn’t have a chance to take it out of my hands.”_ _

__“Don’t forget to shake it.” Mike looks at them through the rear-view mirror of the station wagon. “And if he starts to get handsy, throw it _at_ him.”_ _

__“Trust me, he’s, like, definitely not getting any of this anymore.” Amanda flicks her hair over her shoulder before returning her gaze back to Hannah. “That’s when I make my escape! I jump out the window and—“_ _

__“Carefully.” Hannah warns._ _

__“ _Carefully_ make my way down the roof and into the tree were you’ll be waiting.”_ _

__“And I’ll be below you to catch you if you fall, babe.” Sam reassures her._ _

__Amanda huffs playfully at that, looking down at her chipped nail polish before back at Hannah. “Then we’ll all make a run for it! Back to the car where Mike is waiting, and then we’ll go.” She pauses, a sweet smile creeping along her lips. “All of us, _together_.”_ _

__Hannah can’t help herself, they’re getting closer to Steve’s house and she’s itching to do it anyway. Reaching out, she tangles her fingers into Amanda’s hair, bringing her close so she can press her lips firmly against Amanda’s own. The blonde sighs into the kiss, eyes falling shut just before Hannah pulls away. She doesn’t move back too far, though, and she still has her fingers tangled in Amanda’s hair as she puts their foreheads together._ _

__“You’re gonna do fucking _stellar_.” _ _

__Amanda laughs softly, turning her head towards Mike and Sam as they pull up a few houses down from Steve’s. Mike reaches for her hand, which she gives him without thought. He places a small kiss on the back as Sam gets out of the car to open the door for them. Hannah takes a deep breath as she gets out, followed by an Amanda who doesn’t look nervous at all._ _

__And just like that, they put their plan into action. Sam and Hannah wait until Amanda is inside of Steve’s house before getting into position. Hannah scales the tree with only little issue, needing a boost from Sam to reach the branches first. She finds a branch that’s sturdy enough for both her and Amanda, and close enough to the roof so Amanda won’t have any trouble climbing on. She grips onto the rough branch to lean down slightly to find Sam. He’s crouched in front of the house’s bushes, and sends her a series of finger guns when he catches her gaze. It’s now or never, and Hannah’s body is filled with excitement and nerves._ _

__She waits with baited breath until she sees Amanda enter Steve’s room, thankful that he didn’t decide to close his curtains that day. He looks smug, that little dick, and Hannah wishes that she was in there to give him a good pummeling as she hides in the low hanging branches. Amanda seems to be in her element though, that brilliant beautiful smile in full play and that’s enough for Hannah to know that this prank of theirs is going to work perfectly._ _

__Though, it is a little irritating to have to watch Steve put his hands on Amanda. She looks uncomfortable if only for a moment before she’s back to her stage worthy acting. She disconnects from him to walk towards the door, locking it just like they had planned, and Steve’s lewd face causes Hannah to scoff from her position in the trees. Amanda allows Steve to embrace her for a few more moments, moments that are too long, and Hannah’s fingers curl into a fist with jealousy. It’s silly jealousy, she knows that, but if anybody should be touching Amanda like that it should be _her_ …Or Mike, or Sam—but _definitely_ not Steve. _ _

__Amanda makes a comment, hand coming up to fan herself, and Steve finally allows her to disconnect from him so she could make her way over to the window. She opens it, eyes squinting as she peers into the darkness for Hannah. Hannah gives her a small wave, one she’s not sure Amanda sees at all, before the blonde turns back around. Steve is on her in seconds, but Amanda shakes her head, placing a sly…and dare Hannah say, sexy smile on her lips. She goes for her purse, and Hannah’s breath catches in her throat. Amanda digs around in it for a while, as though she’s looking for something much smaller than their stink bomb. Steve looks impatient, and Hannah can’t _wait_ until he gets what he deserves. _ _

__The blonde finally grabs the bottle out of her purse, letting out an ‘aha!’ Hannah can hear from the open window. She leans forward on the branch, eyes wide with excitement as she watches the scene play out before her. Steve looks confused, and Amanda gives him a large, biting grin as she begins to shake the bottle. _Do it_! Hannah wants to scream. _Just do it already_! _ _

__“What are you…?” She hears Steve ask, but it’s too late. Amanda opens the bottle, covering her nose with the sleeve of her shirt. The moment Steve smells its contents he gags, and Amanda lets out something akin to a battle cry before she throws it to the ground of his bedroom. It’s so bad Hannah can even smell it from her perch in the trees, and Steve lets out a large, angry curse as—Hannah can only assume—the stink bomb splashes all over his belongings. “What the _fuck_ Amanda?!”_ _

__“Fuck you, Steve!” Amanda yells triumphantly through the sleeve of her shirt. “I’m like, not your little toy anymore! Don’t even bother calling!” And then she makes a beeline for the window. Steve tries to grab her, but the smell is too overpowering for him to do so. He gags once more, hand coming over his face as though it would help block out the smell. Hannah knows that it, indeed, does not. He makes a break for the wastebasket in his bedroom, dry heaving whatever contents he had in his stomach into it._ _

__“Hannah!” Amanda calls, and her attention is brought back to the blonde slowly climbing her way down the sloped roof and towards the large branch that connected them together. Hannah can’t help but let out an incredulous laugh as she carefully moves towards the edge of the branch, reaching out so Amanda could grab her hand and make her way onto the branch herself. It creaks under their combined weight, but other than that, doesn’t budge. “I did it! It, like, it felt _amazing_!” _ _

__“ _You_ were amazing.” Hannah says breathlessly, all the air in her lungs leaving her as Amanda smiles that beautiful, shining smile. She steadies Amanda on the branch before calling down to Sam. “You down there, Beans?”_ _

__“Hell yeah I’m down here! Jesus, I can smell that shit from here! Hurry up!”_ _

__Hannah lets Amanda go first, helping her gingerly climb down the tree and into Sam’s arms. Sam picks Amanda up with a loud laugh, spinning her around before bringing her into a bruising kiss. Hannah smiles down at them as she begins her descent down, pausing only a moment to yell into Steve’s window. “Fuck you, Steve!” She hears only an angry groan in return._ _

__Sam catches her easily as she drops from the last branch, giving her his large, shit-eating grin and spinning her around as well. He places a firm kiss onto Hannah’s forehead before Amanda grabs her hand, tugging her along with a laugh. “C’mon! Mikie is waiting!”_ _

__They run to the car hand in hand, and when it finally comes into sight, Mike is leaning against it with his arms crossed. He stands into a straighter position as he sees them, one of his rare grins stretching his lips once he notices Amanda’s own beaming face. He abandons his cigarette just as she runs straight to him, crashing into his arms and almost sending Mike off his feet. He picks her up with a laugh, holding her in the air as though she’s as light as a feather. Amanda grips his face with both hands before bringing their lips crashing together. Hannah’s heart flutters at the scene before her as Sam wraps his arm around her shoulder, bringing her close before continuing their walk to the station wagon._ _

__Amanda is breathless when they finally catch up, and this time it’s Hannah that’s at the receiving end of Amanda’s never-ending kisses. Hannah can’t help but laugh against her lips, causing Amanda to kiss more of her teeth than lips, but the blonde doesn’t seem to mind._ _

__“It was successful, I’m assuming?” Mike muses with humor._ _

__Before Hannah can answer, there’s a loud, angry scream from down the street. “Get the _fuck_ back here! You fucking ruined _everything_!”_ _

__Amanda squeals with laughter, pushing all of them towards the car. “Let’s go! Let’s go!”_ _

__Hannah climbs quickly into the back seat, pulling in Amanda by her arm. She crashes into her, elbow hitting her chin, but Hannah can’t bring it in herself to care about the pain. Sam closes the door behind them before climbing into the front seat, Mike climbing in shortly after him. Thankfully the car is still on, and Sam takes the extra moment to bring Mike into a crashing, brilliant kiss of their own. Mike grins wickedly when they finally pull apart, and Sam runs a hand through his own hair, smoothing it down._ _

__“Let’s get the fuck out of here!” Hannah yells out victoriously, and that’s all Mike needs before he slams on the gas, peeling out of Steve’s neighborhood and leaving him in the dust._ _

__The windows are down while they drive, wind whipping their hair across their faces, and Hannah’s heart is just so _full_ she can’t help but dissolve into laughter. Amanda looks over towards her, still grinning widely, and it’s only a matter seconds before she’s joining in as well. Sam sticks his upper body out the window, uncaring of his hair this time as he lets out a loud, long howl. Mike joins in, and soon so do Amanda and Hannah._ _

__Everything is perfect. Everything is so fucking perfect._ _

__“ _Yes_!” Hannah calls from the backseat after things have calmed down, finally answering Mikes question from earlier. What _was_ successful, exactly? Hannah didn’t know. The prank was and this afternoon was. There’s so much that was successful, she couldn’t really just pick one. Sam turns around with a confused look on his face, but he’s smiling nonetheless. _ _

__“What the hell are talking about, Hannah?”_ _

__“Yes! It was successful!”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> So that's an actual recipe for making a stink bomb if you don't wanna look it up online and probably be added onto the CIA watch list *sweats*
> 
> Stink bomb responsibly, kiddos.
> 
> Catch me at CattleChop on tumblr, where there are usually more 198X prompts because to be honest I can't get enough.


End file.
